


Villain!Dennis and Villainous Assistant!Lok Fics (ONE-SHOT BOOK)

by Arty_Girl



Category: Fortnite: Save the World
Genre: Gen, I just took my two favorite StW characters and made them evil, I mention a little bit of violence and blood, Identity Reveal, It'll all depend on the random ideas I get, Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Villain Dennis (Fortnite: Save the World), Villain Sidekick Lok (Fortnite: Save the World), Villain reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Dennis is a villain.Will be updated whenever I have a new idea.
Relationships: Dennis & Lok (Fortnite: Save the World)





	Villain!Dennis and Villainous Assistant!Lok Fics (ONE-SHOT BOOK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis reveals that he's a villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching a bunch of StW quest dialogue, and I had the incredibly random thought of Villain!Dennis and Villainous Assistant!Lok. This is the only one-shot I have so far, so yeah here you go.

Ray hesitated as she reached for the ropes binding Riggs. The director struggled, and Ray glanced around skeptically. She knew the mysterious villain was somewhere around here, but she didn't know where. Lars gave a shout, and Pop began beeping and clicking aggressively. Sarah swore. Ray spoke. "Where's Lars? Where'd he go?" A strange voice from off in the distance startled them. It was the same deep, modulated voice that had been torturing them for weeks. "He's here, you should pay more attention to your team mates, Ray." The villain marched out, hood covering the man's forehead. A mask covered his face, glassy eyes staring out. The hood had a cloak, swirling around the man's knees. Lars was being dragged behind him, ropes bound around his arms and legs, and a gag in his mouth. His hat was pulled down over his eyes, and the villain slammed Lars' head down onto the stage. A small bit of blood trickled the scientist's head, and the villain laughed. Sarah snarled and launched herself at the villain. "How dare you?!" The villain pulled out a pistol, and shot Sarah in the foot. She swore again, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Lok floated out from behind the villain. His eyes had turned a bright glowing red, and he was scowling. "Never speak to him like that!" Ray gazed on in confusion, and a little bit of fear. "How come Lok is your evil assistant?" Lok crossed his arms. "Because he saw potential in me, unlike you!" Riggs spoke up, as the villain had not gagged him for some reason. "Who are you?" The villain touched his mask, and it receded. At the same time, he swiftly pulled his hood down. "You know me far better than you think you do, Director." His hand fell down to sit at his side, and there was barely a flash of blue before long brown hair fell over his eyes. Confidence was all over his face, and his lips pulled back to reveal a sharp grin. "It's okay you don't recognize me. You always thought of me as such a fool, I'm sure seeing me in my element is confusing to you." All the humans paled, Ray gasped, and Pop let out a series of alarmed beeps. A chorus of voices rang out, all calling the same name.

"DENNIS?!" Dennis had a familiar, easy grin on his face. Lok also had an easy grin, and Dennis gave a dramatic bow. "Of course it's me. You thought I really had 'burger practice' to go to?" Everybody hemmed and hawwed, while Lars struggled awake. Dennis yanked Lars' hat up his face, and pulled the man's gaze to him. His eyes widened, and Dennis laughed maniacally. Sarah pulled out a gun that she hadn't had a moment ago, and aimed at Dennis. "To think I ever started to like you, Dennis." Dennis leapt through the air, with Lok clinging to the edge of the cloak behind and trailing behind him. He laughed as flew through the air, with Lok's laughter mingling. He fired a few shots into the group before vanishing without a trace, leaving them alone. No traces were left behind other than Lars bleeding and bound up, Riggs also bound up, the bullet in Sarah's foot. and a few holes in walls and cabinets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic, please leave kudos! If you have any ideas for these two now-villains, feel free to drop them in the comments!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see y'all in the next fic!


End file.
